


Dance With Somebody

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Flatmates, Draco and Pansy, go out to celebrate Draco’s new job and help Pansy get over a recent breakup. She finds more than expected out on the dance floor.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Draco’s Den Roll-a-Drabble September 2020. I rolled Pansy Parkinson & Whitney Houston, [“I Wanna Dance with Somebody."](https://youtu.be/eH3giaIzONA)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don’t own these characters, I just like to play with them.

The eight-day clock on the mantel chimed.

Pansy lay on her back, sprawled across the couch.

She counted:  _ Ding _ ...one.  _ Ding _ ...two.  _ Ding _ ...three.  _ Ding _ ...four.  _ Ding _ ...five.  _ Ding _ ...six.  _ Ding _ ...seven.  _ Ding _ ...eight.

8 p.m. -- Draco was late.

Long silver curtains framed the open second-story window. She watched them sway in the temperate breeze as she stared out at the final rays of the sun, peaking through the green treetops and basking the world in a warm red-orange glow that mocked her.

How bloody long does it take to tell one’s parents that they have accepted a job offer? For the Malfoy’s, a long fucking time. Considering no one in the Malfoy family has needed to work a real job in generations, Lucius and Narcissa probably had questions.

Holy, sweet Salazar she was bored!

And feeling a little melancholy since Marcus dumped her -- if she was honest.

She supposed she should get up and do something, but the soft white sofa felt comfortable and welcoming, and it wasn’t like she had anywhere to go or anyone to see.

Pansy took a deep breath and let out a heavy, audible sigh, flipping her fringe. At the same moment, the floo roared green and Draco stepped out.

He assessed her location on the couch and asked, “Have you moved at all since I left?”

She shrugged.

“Get up,” he said. “Let’s go out.” Draco sauntered to the dry bar and poured two fingers of Ogden’s Old into two glasses.

Pansy pulled herself up to a seated position and accepted the glass Draco offered her. “How’d it go with your parents?” she asked.

Draco sat down next to Pansy. “They were...fine. Confused and apprehensive, but supportive.”

She watched the amber liquid swirl as he turned the glass in his fingers.

“Anyway,” he continued, “drink up then get dressed. I feel like celebrating and you need to get out of this flat and stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

He brought the tumbler to his lips, tipped his head back and downed it in one go.

~~~~~

Pansy wore a form-fitting, green sequin strapless mini dress with a heart neckline and black, open-toed strappy heels. She was thankful to Daphne for dragging her out of the house a couple of days ago for a mani-pedi. All together, Pansy looked good and she knew it -- time to stop moping and get over her ex.

Draco opted for an all-black ensemble: slim-fitting trousers and a button-down, with suede oxfords. Together they made a stunning best friend pair.

They chose a Muggle club,  _ V0!d _ , where the music was loud and the drinks were strong. 

“You get a table; I’ll get us drinks,” she yelled over the thump of the bass.

Draco nodded and Pansy stepped up to the bar.

The bartender wore a light blue henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had kind eyes and a roguish smile, and his name tag read  _ Nick _ .

“What can I get ‘ya?”

“Double Lagavulin neat, and a gin martini up, please.” She gave him her most devilish smile. 

Nick poured the drinks and Pansy opened a tab with her Muggle credit card.

She sipped her martini and sashayed toward the high top table Draco had selected.

“Here’s your tire fire on the beach.” She handed him the Glencairn glass.

“Eh, fair enough.” Draco chuckled and took a sip. “It’s both delightful and horrendous. I would expect nothing less from a Scotsman.

“To first jobs and rebound sex.” Draco held his glass toward her.

“I’ll drink to that,” she said and lifted her glass.

Pansy scanned the room, the repetitive tunes filling her with a sense of calm and serenity, and stopped on a familiar face.

“Is that...Neville Longbottom? Damn, he looks like a treat.” She pulled the toothpick out of her glass and sucked on the olives.

The drink of water leaning casually at the bar had slimmed down and toned up from his chubby Hogwarts days. He also sported a scruff of beard that was short enough to be manly but not so long as to say ‘mountain man.’ And his damn cheeky smile could light up a room, let alone what Pansy could feel lighting up in her.

Neville was talking and laughing with another, shorter man who had his back to them. Draco looked up the same moment Neville’s associate turned.

“And Harry Potter!” Pansy exclaimed.

Draco’s eyes opened wide and then narrowed.

“Think they’re here together?” she asked.

“Doubt it.” Draco did not take his eyes off Potter.

“Well,” she sat down her empty glass, “I came here to dance. Not to brood.”

Pansy caught Neville’s eye and confidently sauntered toward the crowded dance floor.

Her soul loved a kicking beat, and she let her body go free to the vibe of the music. It moved her like a puppet on strings, making her brain buzz from pure joy.

The contrast between the strobing lights and darkness masked her movements like they were on pause at different moments. She could dance forever with the energy flowing through her.

Then a warm, hard body pressed against her back and she turned. Under the flashing lights, she saw the high cheekbones and mischievous hazel eyes of Neville Longbottom.

He placed assured hands on her hips and pulled their bodies flush.

Pansy snaked her right arm over his shoulder and played her fingers through his hair. Her left hand palmed his soft shirt stretched over taut pectorals.

She moved in her dress, sequins catching the refracted disco ball light, hips made to sway. The music was so loud she would be partially deaf in the morning but she didn’t care; she was here to play and feel alive.

Nevile followed and matched every move and gyration of Pansy, the music urging them onward.

Sweat beaded between her shoulder blades from the heat of dancing and her dancing partner. They danced like there was no tomorrow, and they were the only ones in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and I kinda feel like a second chapter is needed! I’ve never written for Pansy before so I got to read lots of great Pansy stories to get in the headspace. Hopefully I did justice for the Paneville shippers out there!  
> Did you feel immersed in the club scene? I’m more of a stay-at-home-and-chill cat, so I put some extra effort into that part. Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
